world_of_aelfandomcom-20200214-history
Major Houses of Rhubane
The Kingdom of Rhubane is a feudalistic society. Among its people, several major houses stand out. Though the house Rehenna rules the land, all houses vie for power. House Rehenna House Rehenna is the current ruling house of Rhubane. Led by King Darius Rehenna II, the house resides on the Scarlet Isles, off the coast of the Banish Mainland. The Rehenna Dynasty extends nearly 250 years into Rhubane's history, when the Rehenna family usurped the Brekk Dynasty. The only living heir to King Darius II is his daughter, Bronda Rehenna. The capital city of House Rehanna and the capital of the kingdom is Wyrmstone located on the Scarlet Isles. Rehenna's might is largely derived from a unique natural resource, wyrms. Wyrms are a wingless cousin to dragons. Though they lack the firebreathing or intelligence of their legendary siblings, they have proven to be some of the fiercest mounts in the world. Lance-toting dragoons ensure no nation questions the might of Rhubane, and crush any who would oppose the house of Rehenna. House Coster The name Coster is known throughout Bas thanks to the Lionshield Coster company. The wealthiest house in Rhubane, the Costers occupy the central region of the Kingdom called "The Crossing". From this position, they control the trade of nearly every town and village in the region. The head of House Coster is the aging Ewin Coster. A wise man, Ewin has made it his duty to strengthen the roots of his house with his every breath. Though born the second son of Kyle Coster, Ewin's elder brother, Elren, had little interest in the seat. Elren longed to live the life of a cleric, helping the poor and unfortunate. Young Ewin however, was very interested in the seat. Never one to let an oppurtunity slip by, the younger brother stuck a deal with the older. If Elren would renounce his right to the seat and join the faith, Ewin would pledge his lifelong support to the church. And so, in one fell swoop, Ewin Coster ensured his seat of power, and his most powerfull ally. The capital city of House Coster is Riverstone, located at the crossing point of the Iron River and the Sastow River. It is the largest city in Rhubane, and offers nearly any avenue of trade one could desire. Its markets are matched only by Stoneclaw, in the south. Coster has always been a powerful house, but never a ruling one. During the Rehenna Rebellion, Coster was a secondary house to the Lionshield family. House Lionshield, still loyal to the House Brekk, refused to recognize the new dynasty. Riverstone soon became besieged, but held out for nearly a year. Finally, the siege was broken when Costers opened the gates to the Rehennan forces. When they entered, they found the Lionshield family strewn across the town center, and a willing ally occupying their seat. House Mandell At the western edge of Rhubane, in a region called Westmarch, hordes of orcs, hobgoblins, and bugbears rage never-ending campaigns. For thousands of years, House Mandell has kept vigil over this threat. The oldest house in the region, Mandell, has barely known a decade of peace in its existence. House Mandell is led by the towering figure Alric Mandell. Alric knows little of politics, but much of war. Slaying his first orc at 11, the boy would grow to be everything a Mandell noble should be. Strong, blunt, and fearless. A decade ago, he even earned the respect of the Orcish warchiefs, slaying an Ogre in single-combat with his mighty warhammer. Iron from the southern Arrak Mountains provides House Mandell with its most important resource, steel. Clad in thick plate, Mandell Heavy Knights are the tanks of the Banish military. The excess resources are sent east, to trade in Riverstone. Fromt here, Mandell steel is sold around the world through the Lionshield Coster company. Though House Mandell possess a military matching that of Rehenna, it has always been the ruling dynasty's most loyal subject. Like his predeccessors, Lord Henric Mandell has little interest in ruling the Kingdom. House Brekk For centuries, one name stood above the rest in the wilds of Rhubane. The Brekk line goes back to the founding of the kingdom, with the legendary hero Barrigan Brekk. Located in the northern forests, House Brekk has maintained a humble but hard existence. Where Mandell guards the west from orcish hordes, Brekk watches the north for the dark things that inhabit Blackwood. House Brekk is currently led by matriarch Joana Brekk, from their main hold in Oakfell, bordering the Sastow River. Joana is ubiquitously respected throughout the Brekk lands, only having to defend her seat once. Her younger brother, Alroc, attempted to challenge her right to the seat on the night of her ascension. One duel and a greataxe to the head later, Joana had earned the respect of every house present. Over 250 years ago, the Brekk Dynasty was ended by Rogann Rehenna in the Rogann Rebellion. Rogon let the Brekk line live on though, in an act of mercy many have questioned. Though House Brekk ruled Rhubane, it had not conquered it. During the White March, the houses of Rhubane joined together under the banner of Barrigan Brekk, a simple logger. Barrigan's ferocity in battle, talent for leadership, and wisdom in command gave the houses hope though. When the White March ended, the houses Talon, Lionshield, Mandell, and Edric swore fealty to the Brekks out of respect and gratitude. House Brekk relies on its expansive forests for trade, sending its lumber and pelts south to the Coster lands. House Talon For as long as any Elf can remember, House Talon has guarded southern Rhubane. From his seat in the ancient port city of Stoneclaw, Randall Talon leads his house. Only House Coster rivals House Talon in wealth, as cities such as Stoneclaw serve as the gateway to southern trade. Randall Talon is regarded as fiercely intelligent and capable in battle. Being the fifth son of Jesk Talon, he never anticipated the seat he inherited. He spent his youth aboard the Talon fleets. He earned some renown during a skirmish with a Kamuqaran Warship from the slave city of Al'azo. Commanding only a galley and a dozen men, the young Randall crushed his opponent and freed the Calen Loa slaves. Though conflict has existed, the Talons maintain a healthy relationship with the major tribes of the Calen Loa. Exotic alchemical and medical ingredients from the swampy region fetch high prices in shops as far as Vallia. Though Talon forces provide little in the way of ground troops, the Talon fleet is the pride of Rhubane. It has kept the oceanic trade routes safe from Kamuqaran pirates for centuries. The Stormhawk, the Talon flagship, is considered to be one of the greatest vessels in Ael. House Edrick Located south of Mandell, and northwest of Talon, the lands of House Edrick, known as "The Fields", are as fertile as Nametra herself. Fields of wheat, cabbage, and potato blanket the landscape. House Edrick is led by the beautiful Allana Edrick. Allana took the seat after her father perished of fever. Though the responsibilities have been great, she has proven a capable leader and politician. House Coster had long taken advantage of House Edrick's lack of military might to gauge the house's farmers. When Allana ordered the burning of a thousand acres of wheat promised to the wealthy house, Coster lessened their pressure. House Edrick largely relies on the militaries of Houses Mandell and Talon for protection. However in times of strife, these sentinels can be lax. Perhaps out of necessity, The Fields are known for their wandering heroes. Category:Kingdom of Rhubane